


Different

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: aka Nonsensical Character Introspection or Whatever





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired so take this vague character analysis or something that's more than likely completely out of character

What do you feel? Useless? Small? How do you fix it?

Tear into their flesh and pull it apart. Let the red spill over the blue and make it violet. Let them know the kind of person you are and let them fear that.

Everyone thinks you're a stupid person. Everyone thinks you're not normal. Everyone thinks you're different and thinks people being different is bad.

So be different, be loud and wild and never able to be contained.

Push yourself as hard as you absolutely have to. 

Till he takes you aside, tells you that you don't have to do this.

Explain to him why you do, why you have to be like this, explain that you just are like this and you can't help or change it and you're sorry.

Listen when he tells you you don't have to be sorry, and apologize again anyway.

Don't change your behavior. You don't have to, you don't owe them anything.

When it gets too much and you realize not for the first time you can't breath-

Go to the river, the streams underground and sit.

Sit till the cold water numbs you and your skin turns blue.

Sit till the world freezes, then let it melt away.

Wake up in a cot, dry, and in pajamas.

Come out and resume the routine.

You have something to uphold now, even if you don't like it.

You can't ever let them think different of you.


End file.
